


Love Scenario

by ace7_junhees_choice



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band), Park Junhee - Fandom, Sehjun, Sehyoon
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 14:23:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13615224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ace7_junhees_choice/pseuds/ace7_junhees_choice
Summary: Lovers who long for each other but they couldn't recognize each other.





	Love Scenario

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by Ikon's Love Scenario ^_^ Enjoy! I rewrote the whole fic so.. Feel free to re-read them. :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! I'm in the middle of re-editing this so i would be glad if you come back and read this.. Again ^_^

1  
“We were in love, We met and became a memory that can’t be erased”

Kim Sehyoon-- 27, walks his way towards the dark stage. He stops on top of the green tape. A blinding light flashed before his eyes. A man’s voice breaks the silence inside the theater.

  
“You may start whenever you’re ready” . Sehyoon closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. The music plays, he starts to sing. A man sitting between the director and the writer whispered. “I like this man, hire him”. The director looks at him. Jun stands up and walks out. Sehyoon noticed the commotion and stopped his performance. “Thank you so much for today Mr. Kim, we’ll contact you as soon as possible.” Sehyoon walks off the stage. He walks towards the staff behind the stage. "Do you know that person who sat beside the director?" Sehyoon shyly asks the staff. "Oh that guy? He's Junhee. The rising star in the theater world. He's also producing this play." Sehyoon looks at the staff with a confused face. "Anyway we'll contact you probably within a week or so. So keep posted". Sehyoon walks out of the theater.  

Sehyoon gestures the bartender to give him more liquor. “I think i failed this time around again Jason” Sehyoon sighs as he gulps down the liquor. “Don’t be so hard on yourself Yoon, they didn't release the official announcement yet.” Sehyoon stands up and ignores Jason. Sehyoon walks towards the C.R. He gets inside one of the cubicles and closed his eyes. He sighed. Suddenly he hears people moaning in the adjacent cubicle. "I think I drank too much, I'm hearing things." Sehyoon murmurs to himself. The moans gets louder. Sehyoon gets out of his cubicle and pushed the door of the cubicle beside his. He sees two guys making out. One sitting on top of the other. The one sitting on the toilet stops and looks at Sehyoon. Sehyoon recognized his face. "T-the guy from earlier" Sehyoon murmurs again. "What do you want?" The guy sitting on top asks Sehyoon while scanning him from his feet to his head. "Hmm, I've seen your face before." The guy added.  Sehyoon’s face turned red. "O-oh I'm sorry." Sehyoon ran out of the CR. Suddenly he felt like his heart sank from the scenario he saw earlier. He felt so confused why such pain came to him. Tears form in his eyes. Sehyoon quickly runs to the counter. He grabs his chest. “Yoon, why are you so red? Are you drunk already?” Jason asked looking concerned. Sehyoon breaks to tears.

Jason supports Sehyoon's weight as soon as they got off from the taxi. "J-J-Junhee-ya! Why did you leave me?" Sehyoon murmurs and tears starts falling from his eyes again. Jason looks at Sehyoon and wipes his tears. They start walking towards their apartment.Jun looks at Jason supporting Sehyoon at a distance. Jason looks back. Junhee hides behind the street light. Sehyoon suddenly shrieks from pain. Junhee felt the pain on his nape too. Both of them fell on the ground. Junhee bit his arm. Jason looks around. He then looks at Sehyoon. Sehyoon holds his nape. He shrieks from pain again. Junhee passed out and his emblem is glowing. A guy in a black coat catches Junhee's body fro falling. Jason holds Sehyoon's hand. "H-his emblem is glowing" Jason's eyes widen in shock. "That's impossible." Jason murmurs. "You can't keep him under your spell forever Jason." A voice suddenly comes out from the dark and empty street. "Who's that?! Show yourself!!" Jason demands at the invisible being. A tall man appears infront of him. "G-Grandmaster?! Why are you here?" Jason stutters and bows to the Grandmaster. "Jason, It's time. You have to prepare him and yourself" The Grandmaster passes him a scroll. "I- I can't" Jason kneels down, tears slowly forms in his eyes.  "You have to carry on with your duty. He can't be yours in this lifetime. You have to let him go." The GrandMaster vanished like dust. Jason walks towards Sehyoon and carries him.

"Junhee-ya, I miss you. Please comeback to me." Sehyoon holds Jason's neck tighter. "I've been with you all these years, why can't you forget him?" Jason looks at Sehyoon's face closely and continues to walk to their apartment.

 


End file.
